


Among the Stars

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Constellations, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, M/M, Shooting Stars, Stars, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean prays for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 14 My Bloody Valentine

Dean knew if Sam heard him praying, he would feel incredible guilt for betraying Dean the way he did. Which is why he drove away from Bobby's as fast as he could.

Watching the stars made Dean feel so much better. It made him feel that maybe, just maybe, Famine was wrong. He wasn't dead. He still had hope. He still had love.

But he knew Famine was right because he was laying on his back trying to will more tears away.

He watched as the moon lit up the sky, and he followed the handle of the Big Dipper to the North star. He'd always found stars fascinating. It was the one thing he could spend all day geeking out over. Not that he'd ever let Sam know that.

His eyes roamed the sky and he spotted one of his favorite constellations. For some reason, he'd always liked Draco the Dragon. He liked that he could always look up and see the dragon, long and proud, guarding the other stars. It always made him feel safe, safer than any angel or absent dad ever could.

A small light flying through the sky caught his attention and he turned his head. A comet was shooting across the stars, lighting up the other constellations. He closed his eyes and prayed to the night.

_I just want it to stop. I just want to be able to rest._

He fell asleep, Draco the Dragon smiling down at him.


End file.
